Secrets
by bubbly123
Summary: Booth and Brennan are living together and Booth decides to propose. How will Parker react to the fact that he will have to go back and forth. Will they have kids? Will Parker feel left out?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is what I want to happen between Brennan and Booth._**

Brennan sat in her office and looked down at her files that she had been going through all day long when Booth walked through the door. "...Hey...do you need something." Brennan asked as she stood up. Booth looked around and replied "no, I just thought that I would come and see you." Brennan looked very confused and said "okay well I have to go take these to Cam." Brennan headed toward the door when Booth said " Well, after work do you want to go to have some cofee, or something." Brennan turned her head to look at him and smiled politely saying "Yeah, that would be great. I will be back in a second." Booth smiled and sat down in her chair.

Brennan walked toward Cam and said "Here are the files you asked for. Cam nodded and took the folders. "Have you got any leads?" Brennan took a step back and said "Yes. The Person that hit the victim in the head with a blunt object would have had to be 5'8"." Cam smiled and turned back away. Brennan turned and right behind her was Angela. Angela was about three months pregnant with Hodgins child and she was beginning to show. "Well hello." Angela beamed. "Hey. You will never believe what I am getting ready to do." Brennan replied. Angela immediately replied " WHAT?!" Brennan paused and spoke "Booth just asked me out to coffee." Angela Squealed with joy because she new Brennan secret about her having a crush on Booth. "When, now, no way!" Brennan smiled and nodded and asked "How do I look? I have been waiting for a while now for this moment and I want it to be perfect." Angela smiled and put her hand on Brennan's shoulder before saying "You look beautiful, just like you always do."

Brennan stopped outside of her office door and straightened her hair before she walked in. "So, are you ready to go?" Brennan nodded her head and flicked off the light. Booth walked her out to the SUV and then held the door open for to help her in. He went around to the other side and got in. "So, where to?" Brennan look at him then sighed "were ever you want." Brennan replied. Booth looked toward the road and said "Bones... there is something I have to tell you." Brennans thought that her heart stopped and said "...okay...what is it?" Booth slowed the car to a stop and said "... the case that we will be taking on after this one... it will require that we... me and you... keep a baby." Brennans smiled dropped into a frown. "Sooo... I thought that maybe if you thought it was a good idea that maybe I could live with you for a while." Brennan perked back up and said " that is a great idea so that you can always be there with the baby. When do you think that you want to move in, next week is fine for me." Booth chuckled and said "When ever it is okay for you, but we don't even have the baby yet." Brennan thought about this before she spoke up and said "Yeah, but you want to get comfortable and everything first though." Booth nodded his head agreeing. Booth pulled back out into the street and headed toward the _coffee house. _When they arrived to the coffee house they step out of the SUV and then locked arms before walking inside together.

Brennan slide in her sit and sat down her purse. As booth sat down he began to talk "So, I think that I should start packing since you think that I should go ahead and move in... are you sure that this is okay?" Brennan tried to look like she wasn't getting ready to jump out of her seat with happiness, but she was overcome with joy. "Oh, it's definitely okay." She said as she glimpsed at her menu.

The waitress came over and said "Welcome to the coffee house can I take your order?" Brennan smiled and replied "I would like a blueberry muffin with a cup of coffee please." the waitress then looked toward Booth and smiled "will that be the regular for you?" Booth nodded to her. She then turned to the counter and started walking towards it.

Brennan and Booth had a nice meal together with a great conversation to go along with it. When Brennan went home she was full of blueberry muffin and a whole lot of happiness. She went in and tidy-up her apartment before going to sleep. She thought that first thing in the morning she would tell Angela exactly what happened, but for now she was ready for any more jumping up and down. So that would have to wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story is after the season finally. I think this is what should happen between Brennan and Booth._**

"No, are you serious?" Angela exclaimed as soon as Brennan told her the news. Brennan Nodded her head with excitement. "He is planning on moving in this week-end!" Angela squealed with excitement. "sooo... what are you guys planning on doing?" Angela said with a devilish smile on her face. "Nothing like that. We are just friends doing our job, and you know that." Brennan replied as she walked out the door smiling.

About four weeks Booth brought by some box's. "oh, I am sorry." Booth said as he nocked passed Brennan in the hall way as she was on her way to prepare her dinner. "oh... it's okay." Brennan replied as she turned her head to hide her smile because secretly deep down inside she like that he bumped into her.

"I didn't even know that you knew how to turn on the oven, Bones." Booth said as he walked into the kitchen. "oh...yeah...it's not that big of a deal it is just Steak." Booth walked around to her and said "Well, I don't want to intrude on you so I will just leave you to-" "no it's fine I have enough for you to" Brennan interrupted. Booth smiled and replied "okay, well if you don't mind."

That night they had they had a great meal, and they sat down to watch a movie when Booth Placed his hand around Brennan's shoulder. Brennan looked up at him and he sat there and looked deep into her eyes. "...you know, I have never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." Brennan smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked around and then noticed that she was laying with Booths arm around her. She stood up and went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. "mmm... that smells delicious." Booth said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Brennan smiled and said "Well, good-morning sleepy head." Booth grinned and sat down at the table. "What are you making?" Bennan looked around, there was smoke coming out of the oven. "well I was trying to make bacon." Booth laughed and replied "Your suppose to fry Bacon." Brennan shrugged her shoulder's and backed away from the stove so that Booth could put out the flames.

They both put on some clothes and went to Ihop to get some breakfast. When they arrived home they started to unpack Booth's stuff that was still in the box's, when Booth asked "were are we going to put a baby?" Brennan thought about it for a moment. She lived in a two room apartment and that meant that she had a bedroom of her own and she used the other room for an office. "Well... I guess that we could move the stuff out of my office and then put it in there." Booth thought about it and agreed. Booth Finally got up enough courage to tell Brennan what he had found out just before they went to eat. "Bone's" He said. She looked up from her blueberry muffin with full intent of listening to what he was about to say. Booth paused and replied "...Cam called and asked me to tell you... they don't need us to... watch the baby any more." Brennan waited so that she could take in the information that she just received. "...You mean... your going to move out?" Booth shook his head and replied "well that's what I was going to ask you. would you like want to like... I mean... would you like to be my... '_girlfriend'?" _Brennan smiled and said "yeah, I would like that."

That night they both went home happily hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Six month's and three weeks later._**

Angela sat there holding her new born baby boy in her arms. She had given birth to a six pound seven ounce baby a few weeks back that she named Taylor Smith. "He is adorable, Angela." Angela beamed and gave her thank yous out to everyone.

After everyone had left Brennan stayed to talk to her. "He is just so cute, Angela." Angela looked up at her and giggled. "I think I need to go, Booth and I are going out to eat and I don't want to be late." "Okay, well I will be able to take him home tomorrow and I thought that maybe you guys should come over and eat with us." Angela replied. Brennan spoke "I think that would be nice."

Brennan got into the SUV and headed toward her house. She got out and went up to her bedroom and slipped into her new dress that she had bought early that day. Usually she would never wear a dress but she thought today it would be nice to dress up. She even put on some make-up. She stepped into her new stiletto heel that matched her silky black dress.

She walked out into the living room with her head up high to find Booth flipping a coin up in the air wearing a black suit. "...Wow...you look... amazing!" Booth said as Brennan picked up her black clutch off the kitchen counter, she looked down at her self and replied "Do you really think so?" Booth smiled and said "I don't have to think about that one. You look gorgeous!" He leaned in and kissed her then Brennan smiled and giggled.

They walked out to the SUV and Booth held open the passenger side door open for her to help her inside the car. He then went around to get into the driver's side. Booth put the SUV into drive and then speed off to the finest restaurant.

"Please follow me to your table." A man at the front in a black suit that looked like Booths said as he walked throw the crowd of tables. Brennan locked arms with Booth and followed after. When they were seated Booth asked for a bottle of there finest wine and folded his napkin in his lap. Brennan began to look over the menu that sat on the table in front of her. "So...You look very nice." Booth said trying to start a conversation. Brennan smiled and said "You do also." When the young man came back out with there wine Brennan looked up to find something shiny around the wine bottle. Before she new it Booth was kneeling on one knee beside her with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand's. "Temperance, will you... will you marry me?" Booth asked. Brennan smiled and softly spoke "Yes, I would love to marry you." she couldn't help but laugh, then Booth began to smile and laugh also. They stood up and danced together until there food arrived.

After they had ate they went to pick up Parker and tell him the news. "Hey, is Parker ready to go?" Booth's ex-wife nodded her head and went indide the house and returned with Parker. Booth grabbed him in a hug and told him that they were going to go to TCBY for ice-cream. Parker squaled with excitment and ran to the SUV. Booth got in the car and started toward TCBY.

When they arrived Parker order a bowl of chocolate ice-cream with gummy bears, and sprinkle's on top. They went and sat at a table. "Parker" Booth said. "We need to tell you something." Parker didn't even look up from eating. "I and Brennan...Brennan and I... Well we are going to get married." Parker stop for a moment and then spoke "Does that mean that I will have a new mommy?" Booth looked conserned that Parker wouldn't understand that he wasn't replacing his mother. "No, it just means that Brennan will be your step-mommy. So it will be like you having two mommy's." Parker smiled at the idea of having two mommy's. "That would be cool! Everyone I know only has one mommy, but I will have TWO!" Brennan smiled at the idea of having a step son that she could take care of.

When they went home they both tucked Parker into the bed they had made on the couch for him and went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry about the confusion. I did not mean to put ex-wife. I was not thinking. I am sorry._**

Brennan helped Parker into a pair of old-navy pants and tee-shirt and then went to put on her new cashmere sweater. They were all going over to Angela and Hodgins house to welcome home the little boy that would be coming home today and they were going to tell them about there engagement. "Brennan are you ready to go?" she walked out into the hall way and smiled "Does it look like I am ready to go?" She said sarcastically as she looked down at her bare feet. "Hurry up we are going to be late." Booth replied as Brennan ran into the room and threw on some shoe's and went out the door.

When they got there Hodgins pulled in behind them and went around to help Angela out, who then went to the back seat of the car and took out a baby blue bundle. "Well hello!" Angela said and walked up to the front door and headed inside. When they got inside they went up stairs to a room and when you walked into it, it was all baby blue. Angela layed the bundle into a white crib. Above the crib Brennan read in the creamy white letters, Taylor. "Wow! This is amazing, Angela!" Brennan said as she walked around the room. Angela smiled and replied "Thank-you!... So who is hungry?" Parker raised his hand in the air and ran out into the hall. "Well I guess someone is."

As they began to stop eating there meal Booth looked over at Brennan as if they were having a silent convorsation. Brennan then nodded her head. Booth picked up his wine class and carefully tapped it with his fork. "Brennan and I have something to tell you... Yesterday at dinner, I proposed." Brennan finished his sentence and said "And I said yes." Angela jumped up and ran around the table and grabed both of them in a hug while she sqealed so loudly that Taylor began to cry. Hodgins spoke up and said "Congradulation's man as he hugged them also. Parker sat there still eatting the food that remand on his plate. Angela ran over and hugged him asking him if he was excited.

After a lot of sqealing and happiness Brennan took Parker back to Rebecca and they both went home ready to go to sleep, when Brenna said "I was thinking, I thought that maybe we could have our wedding in June." Booth chuckled and replied "We can talk about this tomarrow. Right now I want to go to sleep. Angela's sqealing has made me really sleepy."

So off to sleep they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Three Month's later._**

"That is gorgeous!" Angela said as Brennan walked out in a creamy, white dress. Brennan gave a little spin and smiled. Angela and her were shopping for her wedding dress. It is the month of October, which means that there month is eight months away. "After three hundred dresses I think that I will go with this one" Brennan said as she smiled. Angela nodded her head and Brennan went back in to change into the outfit that she had came in and walked out of the store.

"Angela?" Brennan said as they got into the SUV, Angela looked at her and Brennan finished by saying "Will you be my maid of honor?" Angela squealed once more and replied "I would be honored!" So they went back to Angela's house and finished making plans for the wedding. It had been set that Parker would be the Ring barrier and Brennan friends' daughter Amalea would be the flower girl.

When Brennan went home her and Booth talked about the plans and then decided that Booth would wear a light color yellow with a black suit. Brennan wanted to have a formal wedding at a church but Booth was leaning toward somthing outside like in the grass, but they decided to go with it out on the beach with the sunset in the background.

They had a few arrguments about some small details, but they worked it out in the end and agreed on everything. Now all they had to do was go shopping for everything. So they had planned on doing all the shopping in the months ahead.

--

They only had four months until the wedding,so for the next few month Brennan started to fall behind in her work. They moved the wedding to July instead of June so that they both would have a little more time to catch up on there work and so that they would have some time to relax before they started getting even closer to the wedding.

Booth found a beautiful victorian house on the other side of town that he had been looking at, but hasn't said anything about it to Brennan because he planned to show it to Brennan after the wedding so that they would make the decision together wether or not they wanted to purchase it.

--

Brennan had already taken Angela and her other brides maids and her flower girl to go get there dresses. They had chosen a light brown color. Brennan was so happy since Booth proposed. She was talking to Angela and said "I had never even thought about dating Booth until about a year ago and I never thought that it would happen, but now I am engaged to him. This is so exciting!" Angela threw her arms around her in a hug and replied "Have you guys thought about having kids?" The corners of Brennans lips curled under. In fact they hadn't thought about it. "No, I don't think that I could handle any kids yet, I mean I have to watch Parker and everything, so I don't think that we should have any right now at least." Angela nodded and then replied "Well I didn't ever think about having them either...well I did when I was little and still thought that Santa brought them to all the nice mommy and daddy's in the world." Temperance laughed and wnt on with what she was doing.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan had been thinking about the conversation that her and Angela had earlier on that week and she was starting to think and she decided that she really did want to have a baby with Booth, but not for a long while. She had been thinking about it because she had some unexpected news that she had been holding on to because she didn't want it to make people worried so she didn't tell anyone.

--

Brennan had just picked up Parker from his moms house and he spoke up and asked the question that Brennan really didn't know how to answer "When you marry my daddy does that mean that we will get rid of my mommy?" Temperance took in a deep breathe and replied "No, honey. It just means that you will have two Mommy's that love you very much." Parker began to smile.

--

The next month had gone by like it never even happened. They had moved the wedding to next weekend and it was all happening faster then they realized it would. They had everything ready and now all they had to do was wait until the day arrived.

--

Angela dropped by Temperance's place just to talk to talk that night, and happen to bring up the subject and when Brennan began to get a little uncomfortable with the subject Angela began to see what was going on and asked her "Bones... are you not telling me something." Brennan waited a minute before replying "Angela, I am...well, I am pregnant, but you can't tell anyone."

--

So from then on it was very quit around the office. It was very tiring to Brennan because the wedding was just in four more days and she couldn't sleep at night because she was thinking about the wedding. No one could wait any longer and Brennan could wait to tell her secret to Booth.


End file.
